I Will Always Love You
by Lady Livingstone
Summary: Lady Penelope has betrayed International Rescue and joined the side of the Hood. Leaving the Tracy Family confused and Jeff broken hearted


I will always love you  
  
By Lady Livingstone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Thunderbirds. Gosh, if only... Gerry Anderson does. He's the genius. I'm just playing.  
  
I would like to express my thanks to:  
Gerry Anderson (obviously)  
Fanfiction Net  
My spelling- check  
NovaGirl for writing that wonderful story ´Lonely May at Night´. I always  
thought Virgil and Penelope would end up together, but after reading this  
story I'm a Jeff/ Penelope- supporter. This is my idea of how they should  
get together!  
  
Summary: Penelope betrays International Rescue and joins the Hood. Leaving the Tracy family confused and Jeff broken hearted.  
  
And now, finally, on to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Staring out of the window over the dark forest from her grand mansion, Lady Penelope made the decision that would change her entire life. She turned back to the computer she had been working on. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and pressed a button and send the message away.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was shinning brightly, warming the seawater surrounding the island. A gentle breeze made the leaves of the trees move slightly. Inside the house, Jeff Tracy was sitting on his desk, working on some files. It was very quiet in the living room.  
  
He looked up from his computer and his eyes felt on the large picture of Penelope, directly across him. He sighed, if only...  
  
Last Christmas, Penelope had spend the holidays on Tracy Island. After six years of denying their feelings towards one and other, it had finally happen: they'd kissed. It happened quite unexpectedly. One moment, they were sitting next to each other on the couch, the next minute, they were kissing passionately.  
  
Later that evening, they had talked about it. He told her how much he loved and she'd told him that she loved him to. But they both agreed that they could not have a relationship. It would complicate things to much.  
  
Jeff did not regret his decision or the agreement they made and he knew Penelope felt the same, but sometimes he felt a pang of longing... if only... He was disturbed by a beeping sound, coming from one of the large pictures hanging on the wall. The eyes of his second eldest son, John light up.  
  
Hello John, he said smiling, hearing from the sound that it was not an emergency, how are you doing?  
  
The picture of John came alive. I'm fine, thanks father, the space monitor answered, how's everyone at home?  
  
Fine, just fine, Jeff answered. Do you have any news from out of space?  
  
Well yes, that's the reason I called, John said. For a while now I have been monitoring the moves of the Hood, you know, we might just find out something about him.  
  
Jeff suddenly looked very interested. Go on, he urged his son.  
  
Well, it seems that The Hood too has 'special agents' people to whom he confided tasks and assignments. A gleam of pride appeared in John's eyes, I've been able to intercept a message from The Hood to one of his 'agents' and the reply.  
  
Jeff wisled softly, wow, well done John, this could be a real help to learn about The Hood.  
  
I thought the same, John answered, the thing is, the messages are in code, it seems like a very tricky code.  
  
I'll have Brains and Tin Tin working on it, Jeff said confidently, I'm sure they find a way.  
  
Well, and if worse come to worse, we could always ask Parker, John grinned. I'll send the messages to Brains' laboratory.  
  
I'll notify him, Jeff answered, well done son!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Brains and Tin Tin had been working 2 days straight on the coded messages. But after that Brains was happily to announce that they ready to be heard.  
  
T..t.they a..a..are both v..vocal messages, he explained, a..a..and I. I. don't doubt they are genuine  
  
Brains shifted the taperecorder on and suddenly the room was filled with a mystic, eerie voice. Jeff noticed that Kyrano shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Good afternoon, my lady, the voice of The Hood was saying, I must say that I am glad to have you on my side. I will benefit greatly from your knowledge and do not fear. You will be repaid beyond your greatest dreams. Now, tell me everything you know about International Rescue.  
  
The message had ended. Tin Tin had wrapped an arm around her father and Jeff send him a worried look. Are you al right, Kyrano, he asked. I am well, Kyrano answered in a slight trembling voice, it is merely that hearing his voice bring back many unpleasant memories.  
  
I wonder who he's talking to, Scott said, thinking out loud.  
  
That we all liked to know, son, Jeff answered, play the second message Brains.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with a familiar soft voice, with a British accent. It said:  
  
I've made my decision and I will remain loyal to you. I do have information about International Rescue that could be very useful to you, but I will not tell you this in this message, in case it falls into wrong hands. Tell me where I can meet you and I will answer all your questions. This is a message from Lady Penelope Creighton Ward.  
  
The silence that hang in the room after those last words where as heavy as a rock. They all stared at each other in shock. Jeff had turned very white and grandma was trembling.  
  
I don't believe it, Virgil said, it just can't be true, it can't be. Penelope changing sides, it's just. impossible.  
  
She would never do such a thing, Alan agreed with him, never. Tin Tin nodded violently in agreement.  
  
Lady Penelope spying for The Hood. Gordon said slowly, letting the words hang in the air. Then he shook his head. It's madness.  
  
The thoughts, questions and emotions where whirling inside Jeffs head like a turmoil. Penny., HIS Penny. a traitor, he could not, would not believe it. He suddenly heard her voice in his head 'No matter what happens Jeff, I will always love you. Even if there never can be an 'us', it will not change anything. My heart is and always will be yours'. He remembered the sincerity of her voice, the look in her eyes at that moment and he desperately wanted to hold on to that truth, even if the evidence told him otherwise. He drew a deep breath to steady his voice and asked: Brains, are you certain, absolutely certain that this is a real message. Are you sure nothing went wrong while you where translating it?  
  
Brains wiped his forehead and due to the shock he stuttered more than ever: I..I.I.. am s..s..sure Mr.Mr Tracy. T.t.this m.message is authentically. I.I.I 've made no mistakes.  
  
An other silence filled the room. Everyone was occupied by his or hers own thoughts. After a while Scott spoke up and said: there is only one way we can find out if this is true or not. Dad, you will have to confronted Penelope.  
  
Jeff nodded. I know. And I will do so at once. Could you all leave me alone please? I rather talk to her in private. They all raised and left the room, leaving Jeff to his task.  
  
Hoping that she would be able to explain the whole thing and that she would ease his mind, but at the same time dreading to call her, because he felt somehow that she would not be able to, Jeff hailed her. Hello Jeff, what can I do for you?  
  
By hearing her cold voice the fear started to build inside him. Penelope., he started with great difficulty, suddenly no longer able to use her pet name 'Penny', John found a message from The Hood. It was addressed to you. We also heard your reply. It said that. that. you are on his side now. Please, tell me that is not true, his eyes where pleading with her.  
  
Penelope's face showed no emotion. It is true. You found out quicker than I expected, but I must say, it good to show my true colours now. Yes, I am spying for The Hood and no I'm not brainwashed or anything. I made my own free choice.  
  
Jeff felt like he was having the worse nightmare possible. And the knowledge that it was not a nightmare, but reality made it almost impossible for him to breath. Why? He asked finally.  
  
Penelope merely shrugged. Why not? You might think you are being al noble and great, but the truth is, you are a simpleton Jeff Tracy. Charity will lead to nothing. It is all about power and those who are wise enough to seek it.  
  
Since when do you feel that way? Jeff asked, not believing his ears.  
  
For a while now. Penelope answered. I must admit, at first I was captured by your ideals and plans. But The Hood taught me something else.  
  
Jeff know that there was nothing he could do about it. Her tone was so determined, her voice so cold and full of hate. But his heart wanted to try one more time. You told me almost a year ago that you loved me. And your feelings would never change. What about that?  
  
Penelope laughed, a cold mirthless laugh. You are to easy to fool Jeff Tracy, I can't believe you stayed in business this long. I never have and certainly never will love you.  
  
She might as well stabbed a knife right into his heart. But for the moment he let his anger got the better of him. The anger that he felt build inside him during there conversation. It needed a way out. He needed to hurt her as much as she was hurting him.  
  
Looking at her as for the first time he spoke slowly: I thought I know you. I even believed I love you, but now I see you for who you truly are. You're not even a woman. You are a cold, hard, uncaring bitch. If you want to find power with that piece of villain, go right ahead. I couldn't care less. But you will lose, he will destroy you and no-one will regret it. Not one person will cry a tear when you are dead. And I will probably celebrate the day. You choose his side and I will spend every waking moment to track you down. You are the lowest creature on this planet, Penelope.  
  
She didn't even blink. When he'd finished his tirade she asked almost bored: Was this all, can I go now?  
  
Farewell Penelope, he answered bitterly and closed the link.  
  
Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai. what d' ye think? Is this ever going to be alright? Read and find out! ´ It is all about power and those who are wise enough to seek it´. I know, it´s very Harry Potter of me.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Afterwards he spend more than half an hour on his desk, trying to control his emotions. It didn't work. He hadn't felt this confused and grieved since Lucille died. And even that hadn't been this bad. The knowledge of the dead of his beloved wife had been overwhelming, but at least he still had his memories. Memories of a beautiful, lovely woman. Right now, he didn't even had his memories to comfort him. He couldn't even think of her face without being reminded to her betrayal.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the things he had said to her. The anger had took over him completely, but now, bits of sentences he'd yelled at her came back in his mind. You are cold, hard, uncaring bitch.. I will celebrate the day you die... You are the lowest creature on earth. I don't love you.. I don't love you.. Jeff put his face in his hands and groaned. What the hell had he been saying to her? And then he know for sure, despite the hurt she cost him, despite what she had done to himself, his family and his organisation, despite everything, he still loved her. He loved her as deep as ever. Despite the horrible person she turned out to be, his love for her was stronger than his hate. This thought didn't comfort him though, instead it increased his pain. Because he know that his love, even his love couldn't make right what she had done.  
  
Then he remembered that he had to tell his family. He stood up and went looking for them. Eventually he found them in the kitchen. The moment he came in, they all knew. Jeff Tracy suddenly looked 15 years older. His hair looked greyer and there where new lines in his face, that hadn't been there that morning. Jeff looked at the faces of his children and loved ones and nodded. It is true, he said in a soft voice. Tin Tin buried her head in her arms and started crying. The others sat there, completely at lost. After a while, Gordon rose from his seat. Is it okay if I tell John, father? He asked in a strange, hoarse voice. Jeff nodded. Gordon and John had always been very close. And now they needed each other more than ever.  
  
Eight weeks later.  
  
Tin Tin was reorganising the closet where the medical supplies were kept. To be honest, it was a stupid thing to do. For the last two months she had been reorganising her closet twice a week. It was just a way of keeping busy so that she wouldn't have to think. The atmosphere on the island had been tense and depressed to say the least. Tin Tin noticed that she spend more and more time alone in sickbay, so that she wouldn't have to face the grieve of the others. She felt it was easier to deal alone with her own pain.  
  
The rest of the family seemed to think along the same lines. When there was an emergency call and the went out on a rescue, they all worked together as team, just like before. But when the stress and excitement of a rescue operation faded, they all retreated in there own shelves.  
  
The betrayal of Penelope had hit them all hard. And at some moments, Tin Tin wondered if they ever really would get over it.  
  
She decided to hail John, in his space station. Normally, Tin Tin felt very close to Alan. Over the past years he had become her friend and confidant, but now, even Alan seemed far away, having enough on his mind dealing with his own feelings of grieve and hurt.  
  
Johns' face appeared on the small screen. 'Hi, how are you all doing?  
  
Tin Tin shook her head. Not to well, I'm afraid, she answered. It's like everyone is living in his or hers own small world of pain. Especially your father. Frankly, he looks like hell. He doesn't talk to anyone about what he's going through, he doesn't eat well and I don't believe he had had one night of decent sleep in the past two months.  
  
And the others? John asked, worry clear on his face.  
  
Just about the same really. Brains is sixteen hours a day working in his laboratory, Gordon has buried himself in Thunderbird 4' hangar. He's spend the last two months 'improving' it. I won't be surprised if he has painted the whole machine blue. Grandma spends a lot of time with Kyrano, this whole ordeal is very hard for him. And Virgil., well if he's not working he is painting or playing piano, but his latest work has been really depressing. And Scott is barely speaking three words together.  
  
Audrey paused for a moment and John noticed that she hadn't mentioned Alan yet. How's Alan dealing with everything? He asked.  
  
Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. I don't know John, I just. don't know. He seems so distant. We haven't really talked since this whole thing started. I just.  
  
John smiled gently at her, you can't reach him? Tin Tin nodded. I´ve suddenly noticed that he looks a lot like your father, you know. He sure does, John agreed, and how are you doing?  
  
Tears streamed across her face now. I still don't believe it, she said in a soft voice. I keep thinking I will wake up again and everything has been a bad dream. In three weeks, it will be Christmas. Can you image? Last year, Penelope spend Christmas here and we had so much fun. And now.. I just keep wondering. Was she already working for The Hood then? Was it just one big masquerade on her part? I still can't believe she really did this.  
  
John hesitated for a moment, but then he said: Look, I know this has been very hard, to all of us. It still is. But you must try and let it go. For you own' sake. I mean, even if you would know if she was working for The Hood last year, or not, it won't change a thing. Go on and celebrate Christmas, even if you are not in the mood for it. Don't let what happen get between you all. Try and make Alan talk. Try to forget what she did to you. Al those feelings, love, hate, betrayal, just let it go. Or else it will eat you and the others away and it will destroy International Rescue. And then Penelope really gets what she wanted. Don't give her that pleasure.  
  
Tin Tin, wiped the tears from her face. You're right. I have to go to the mainland this afternoon and when I come back I will try and forget it. No more hiding in sickbay and everything. It is time to move on, for all of us.  
  
That's the spirit, John nodded. Hang in there, things will get better, eventually. I've got to get back to work. Give my love to everyone.  
  
I will, Tin Tin answered, thanks for listening John. I'll see you soon. With this she ended the communication- link.  
  
She picked up the supply- list and left sickbay. When she passed Alans room, she saw him working on his computer. She knocked on the door and peeked around the door. 'Hi stranger, she said.  
  
Alan looked up from his worked and smiled when he saw her. He, long time, no seen. Tin Tin came into the room. What are you working on? She asked. I'm working on some data I got from John about the whereabouts of Penelope. Dad 's still determined to find her. Tin Tin sighed. She's done a good job hiding. It's like she disappeared into thin air. We'll find her, Alan said with a determined gleam in his eyes that reminded Tin Tin of Jeff, she knows to much about International Rescue to let her slip.  
  
You know, Tin Tin began carefully, just a minute ago I had a little chat with John. He said that perhaps it is time to. let go.  
  
Alans head snapped up. What do you mean? That we should let her get away with is? That we should let her pass all our information to The Hood? You can't mean that Tin Tin!  
  
Tin Tin shook her head. That is not what I mean, Alan. Of course we need to stop her, but I think it is time to stop letting what she did to us control our lives. Look around you, look at us! We haven't really talked since this all started.  
  
Alan nodded slowly. Perhaps you're right. I've missed you lately. I missed you to, Tin Tin answered. Let's try to forget what she did to us, let's try and get our lives back.  
  
Alan grinned, sounds good to me. How about we start this afternoon? We could go on a trip with the motorboat or something. Tin Tin opened her mouth to say she would love to, when she suddenly remembered she had to go to the mainland that afternoon. 'Shoot. I won't be able to make it Alan, I'm sorry, she said. I've got an appointment with Alex Burke, you know that doctor from Chicago Central Hospital. We need new medical supplies.  
  
Too bad, he answered. Well, some other time then. Have fun on the mainland.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A big, empty, white spot on the wall. Jeff couldn't help staring at it. Penelope's photo use to hang there. He removed it almost immediately after their talk. It was just to painful to look at it. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to hang a picture of something else on that spot.  
  
For the last two months he'd been working tirelessly to find out where she was. But so far he'd booked little result. He should've know. When Penelope did something, she did it right. He constantly feared an attack of The Hood, but so far he'd heard nothing. He was tired and tense. For the last few weeks, Jeff Tracy felt like an old man, no longer able to deal with his grieve, no longer able to lead International Rescue.  
  
He looked up when he heard someone entering the room. It was Tin Tin. I'm of to the mainland she said. What time are you meeting Alex Burke? Jeff asked. Eight o'clock this evening, she answered, I will stay at the hospital tonight. Give Alex my regards, Jeff said absent minded. I will, Tin Tin promised, see you tomorrow.  
  
Tin Tin felt glad she'd learn how to pilot an airplane. The small, red aircraft was perfect for picking up supplies and she liked some time alone to think. She was glad she and Alan had come closer together today. She realised that she had really missed him the last past weeks.  
  
Without any troubles she reached Chicago Central Hospital and got permission to land. It was seven o'clock in the evening and she decided to go for a stroll through Chicago, before she called on Alex Burke. He was a friend of Jeff Tracy and one of the few people who knew about International Rescue. As chief Physician, he organised medical supplies for them. It was nice to be away from the Island for a while. The people around her looked happy and carefree. It was a big change from the tense and depressed atmosphere she'd lived in in the past months.  
  
At eight o'clock sharp she knocked on the door of Alex Burke 's office. He greeted her with a smile. Tin Tin, it's good to see you. How are you doing? Fine, she lied easily, how are you doing? Well, everything is going its way, like always, he answered. I've packed all the supplies you asked for in boxes. I'll arrange someone to bring them to your airplane. So how d'you like working for International Rescue, he asked, almost without drawing breath.  
  
I still love it, Tin Tin answered, I can´t image doing anything else.  
  
Alex gestured her to sit. I can image, he said. But now you're here I would like to ask a favour of you. Two weeks ago a young woman was brought in, with various injuries. A few broke ribs, two sprained ankles, and countless little wounds on her face and arms. She seems very depressed and she won't tell how she got those injuries. She is recovering slowly, but I've got the feeling her state of mind is standing in the way of her recovery. Since you are good with people, I wondered if you would have a look at her.  
  
Tin Tin had been listening with interest. Of course I will, she answered his question. Do you have her status here? Alex handed it to her and her eyes flew over the words.  
  
Name: Laura Finnigan Age: 26  
  
When she'd finished reading the medical report she said: it sounds like physical abuse or something like that. Do you know if she is married or anything like that? Alex shook his head. No, I don't believe so. The only visitor she has is an elderly man. But I'm pretty sure they are not romantically involved. She lying in room 216, so if you don't mind.  
  
Tin Tin got to her feet. I'll go and see her right now. Room 216 was easily found. Tin Tin opened the door and found herself in a small hospital room. The lights were low. She walked up to the bed and said: Good evening, my name is Tin Tin Kyrano, I'm a. Then she halted and gasped for breath. The woman in the bed was Lady Penelope.  
  
Penelope looked as shocked as Tin Tin and both women didn't spoke for a few seconds. Tin Tin was the first who found her voice back. What the hell are you doing here? She asked in a not to pleasant voice. Then she noticed the wounds and scratches on Penelope's face and immediately she added, what's happened to you?  
  
Penelope hesitated a moment before answering. Nothing really, just forget about it.  
  
Oh, don't flatter yourself, Penelope, Tin Tin said spiteful, It's not like I care to know. And with that she turned on her heels and left the room.  
  
She quickly excuses herself at Alex, saying that she hadn't been able to get through this Laura Finnigan and that she was tired and wanted to retire to bed. Alex looked at here suspicious, but didn't say anything and wished her goodnight. Walking to the exit of the hospital, she was so deep in thought, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a man. I'm sorry. she began, but than she recognised him. Why Parker, what are you doing here?  
  
He shot her a cold look. It's not of your business, he answered. But Tin Tin wasn't taken aback. Are you here to see Penelope? She demanded. Like I've said, it's none of your business. Besides, you don't really care about it. And with that Parker turned and walked away.  
  
Tin Tin hesitated for a moment and then she walked up behind him and called his name. Actually Parker, I do care. Parker paused his steps, but did not turn. Tin Tin continued, I can't forgive her for what she did, but I'm also worried about her. She looked pretty much beaten up and I just want to know what has happened to her. I want to know who did this to her.  
  
Parker now turned. He looked like he had to made a difficult decision, but then he nodded and said. Very well, outside the hospital is a small bistro. Let's go there and I will tell you what happened. What really happened.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
They'd ordered a coffee and sat at opposite sides of the tables. Parker threw a deep breath and began his story.  
  
'First of all, you must understand that I'm breaking a big confidence here. I swore to Milady that I wouldn't tell this to a single person. But I think it is time the truth is revealed. She don't deserve the treatment she got from you and I think that when you know the whole story, you will agree with me. Secondly, I must ask you not to interrupt me. I understand you have lots of questions, but please, wait until I have finished the story.  
  
I promise, Tin Tin nodded.  
  
This whole ordeal started three months ago. I was giving the night of and I'd left the house to visit some friends. When I came home, I found Milady tied to a chair and she told me what happened. The Hood had somehow manage to break his way into the house and had overpowered Milady. He threatened to kill her if she didn't hail International Rescue, claiming there was an emergency and that she needed their assistance. His goal was of course, to set out a trap.  
  
But Milady refused. Then The Hood threatened that he would use his telepathic powers to take control over Kyrano and you. When he had received all the information he needed from then, he would kill the both of you. So Milady closed a deal with him. She asked for a few days, so that she could arrange her affairs and then she would come to his hiding place and tell him everything he wanted to know about International Rescue.  
  
Parker gave a bitter laugh. He must have felt like his birthday had come early. He agreed and gave her four days to sort out her things. Then he disappeared and left her tied to her chair. That's how I found her when I got home. By then she had already worked out a plan. We spend all night working on making two coded messages. The very messages John found. In those messages it must look like she was a double agent. Working for International Rescue and spying for The Hood. She send the messages away, for John to find. He did and of course, he immediately notified his father. It took some time for the messages to be decoded and she use the time to make arrangements for her possessions. She also developed an alter ego. The messages turned out to be very convincing, but she also expected a call from Mr. Tracy.  
  
I was there in the room when he called her. He couldn't see me and Milady make me swear not to make any noise. I just wanted to be there for her. I don't think you know what Mr. Tracy said to her, but Milady played her part very convincing and made him believe that she really was a traitor. In the end, Mr. Tracy got so angry with her, that he said terrible things to her.  
  
As soon as the transmission had ended, she broke down, she just couldn't stop crying Everything was ready, we could leave immediately. I had arranged an old car and with that we drove to a small countryhouse where we spend the night. We both had new identities. She was Laura Finnigan, an researcher and I was her uncle, Willian Finnigan.  
  
We had to make the Tracy Family believe that she had 'change sides'. If we hadn't, Mr. Tracy would've start looking for her, the moment she disappeared. By making them believe she was a traitor, she knew that they would not look for her.  
  
I believed her plan was that we would move to a new country and build up a live as Laura and William Finnigan. But it turned out that Milady held a hidden agenda. When I woke up the next morning at the country house, I discovered that Milady had disappeared. On the desk in her room I found a letter, addressed to me.  
  
Parker reached inside the pocket of his coat and took out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Tin Tin. Tin Tin unfolded the letter and read:  
  
Dear Parker,  
  
You have probably discovered that I have gone right now. I've decided to change the plan slightly. I'm going to The Hoods hiding place. I'm not going to tell him anything about International Rescue, so I don't expect I'm coming out there alive. Tonight I suddenly realised that Jeff will try to find me. He can't allow me to spill al his secrets to The Hood. So it would only be a matter of time before one of them find us. I can't let that happen.  
  
Parker, you must promise me you will never tell Jeff the truth. It will only cost him more pain and goodness know, I've done enough harm.  
  
You will find that al my funds and possessions are on your name now. Don't come looking for me, you must not put yourself in danger. Thank you for your help and loyalty over the past years. You have became my friend and my confident.  
  
Take care of yourself en keep an eye for me on Jeff and everybody else on Tracy Island. Wherever I go, I will always love them.  
  
With all my love, Penelope Creighton Ward  
  
Tin Tin felt the tears streaming down her face. I can't believe she did this, she muttered. Then she looked up. But she's alive. How did she manage to get away from The Hood? And her injuries.. What did that bastard do to her? Parker held up is hand, that's the second part of the story. And he continued.  
  
You can image how I felt after reading her letter. My first thought was to alarm Mr. Tracy. But then I decided I couldn't do that. First of all, I promised Milady not to. Secondly, she was right. Alarming International Rescue would be far to dangerous. The would fly right into a trap of The Hood.  
  
From a lot of people I know and owe me something, I learned within a week where the hiding place of The Hood was. I hid myself nearby the entrance and waited for an opportunity to get Milady out of there. But that was not easy. The place was constant guarded. I spend five weeks day and night in my own hiding waiting for a change. I didn't know if Milady was al right or even if she was alive, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Two weeks ago, something happened. From my hiding place, I saw four men coming out of the building, The Hood was among them. I wasn't sure if there where other people in the building, so I waited a while.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again and I saw Milady coming out. She walked with great difficulty and as soon as she was outside she collapsed on the ground. I rushed over to her and carried her to the car.  
  
I brought her to the hospital. Her condition was very ill. She was underweight and almost dehydrated, she had two sprained ankles, a few broken ribs and several wounds, cuts and scratches on her head and arms. It took a few days before she was well enough recovered to tell me what happened.  
  
She had gone to The Hoods headquarters. When she made it clear to him that she would not give him any information and that she'd made sure that International Rescue wasn't going to look for her, The Hood went berserk. He locked her into a dark cell, without any daylight. She hardly get any food or water at all and every day she was taken to The Hoods office for questioning. I will spare you the details, but let me just say this: The Hood used every means he could think of to get to talk. But she never spoke a word. She'd stayed there for six weeks under the most horrible conditions.  
  
One day she was brought to The Hoods office again. He tied her to a chair and began to question her again. Then he received a message, telling him that he needed to see someone urgent. He and his men rushed away, leaving Milady in his office, still tied to that chair. In that office, there was a electronically map of the entire building. Then she noticed an alarmlight flickering at the entrance. You must understand that the building was highly sealed. From the alarm- light, Milady guessed that The Hood had forgotten to seal the door and decided to take the risk.  
  
She freed herself from the ropes and walked to the exit. But because of her two sprained ankles she could hardly walk and it took a long time before she reached it. How she could endure the pain is beyond me, but she manage to get outside the building and that 's where I found her. She has been in hospital for two weeks now.  
  
There was a long silence after that. Tin Tin sobbed softly, desperately trying to control her emotions en thoughts. Poor Penelope, she muttered, how could she do it? To make such a sacrifice? How could she bear all this pain? Then she asked Parker: but why didn't she contacted us afterwards? I mean, after she escaped from The Hood?  
  
Parker thought a moment before answering. Well, you must understand, the things Mr. Tracy said to her, hurt her very much. Although I can understand why he'd said them. She became convinced that she'd acted wrong. She thought Mr. Tracy wouldn't be able to forgive her for the pain she'd cost him even if the situation was different then he first thought. You may say that she is afraid of him.  
  
I want to see her, Tin Tin said. I just want to say to her how sorry I am and how.  
  
You can't, Parker interrupted. Its eleven o' clock at night. This hospital holds strict visiting hours. I'm her friend, Tin Tin answered stubbornly. Parker shook his head and said gently: I don't believe that is wise. First of all, she asleep now and she really needs her rest. Secondly, you're to emotional right now.  
  
Reluctantly, Tin Tin had to admit that he was right. Suddenly her eyes light up. I've got a better idea. I fly back to Tracy Island and tell them all the truth. When Parker started to protest she added, I'm sure Jeff and the others are shocked to hear this, but they also will be. happy to hear that Penelope never betrayed us. You have no idea how much we've missed her.  
  
But the things Mr. Tracy said., Parker interrupted. But Tin Tin cut him of, I know he was angry with her, but that was only because he cared so much about her. When learns the truth, I believe Jeff will be very sorry for the things he said. Penelope might be concerned about the way she hurt us, what about the way we hurt her? If she will let us, I for one and I believe the others to, will try and make it alright again. She went to so much on her own, I think it is time she had her friends back. She deserves nothing less. I just hope she can forgive us.  
  
Parker smiled. Very well, you have persuaded me. Go home and tell them. And take this with you. He handed her Penelope's letter. I just hope everything will turn out right.  
  
Together they walked back to the plane. When they said goodbye, Tin Tin gave Parker a hug. Thank you for trusting me and telling me all this. And thank you for being there for her when we weren't.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
A flight from Chicago to Tracy Island normally would take three hours. But Tin Tin was so impatient and nervous that she manage to cover the distance in two and a half hours. The thoughts and emotions where whirling trough her head. She felt a rush of joy and relief when she realised that Penelope had never betrayed them. She would have her friend back, everything would go back to the way they were. On the other hand she felt deep regret for the way she had treated Penelope that night. And for the way she so easily believed that Penelope could possibly betrayed them. She also was a bit worried about the impact this news would have on the family.  
  
Around two o'clock in the morning she neared Tracy Island and hailed the base.  
  
Tin Tin Kyrano calling International Rescue Base. Tin Tin Kyrano calling International Rescue Base. After a few moments she heard Jeff's voice through the speakers. He sounded worried. Tin Tin, what's going on? I thought you would spend the night in Chicago! I'm fine, she reassured him quickly, but I have something very important to tell you all. You better wake everyone up.  
  
What the heck is going on? Jeff asked, still worried. Tin Tin felt the excitement running through her veins. I will tell you as soon as I get there, she answered. It's kind of a long story. My ETA is 02.20. All right, Jeff said, just land that plane and come up to the living room. I make sure everyone is there. But this better be something good. It is, Tin Tin promised.  
  
When Tin Tin entered the living room the whole family was assembled, wearing pyjamas. Even John could listen through a commlink. She felt so nervous and excited now, she could hardly sit down.  
  
Well, let 's have it, Jeff said, from behind his desk. What 's the big news?  
  
Tin Tin drew a deep breath. It's about Penelope., she started. Immediately the mood change. 'What about her', Jeff asked in a curt tone, apprehension clearly written on his face.  
  
All of a sudden, Tin Tin felt very calm. We've made a terrible mistake. Penelope never betrayed us. Everything she did, she did to protect us and save International Rescue from The Hood. Then she told everything that had happened in the last few hours. How she found Penelope in the hospital, injured and how mean she had threatened her. How she met Parker in the hall of the hospital. And then she related everything Parker told her. She finished her story by giving Penelope's letter to Jeff.  
  
You could hear a needle drop in the room when Jeff read the letter. Eventually he looked up. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse with emotion, she cares about us. She cared about us some much, she was willing to make this sacrifice..  
  
I can't even begin to image what she's been through, Virgil said slowly, poor Penelope.  
  
All the things I've said to her. I've hurt her so much. Jeff's voice broke and his sons noticed the tear in his eye. He suddenly rose. I'm flying to Chicago, he said in a determined voice. I need to find a way to repair the damage I've done. To ease the pain I've cost her. I need to tell her how sorry I am and how much I.. he didn't finish his sentence, but left the room in a hurry.  
  
The others stared. I can't believe we've been this stupid, Gordon finally said. We could have known Penelope would never betray us.  
  
Do you think she can ever forgive us? Scott asked. I hope so my dear, Grandma answered with a sigh, I hope so.  
  
Within ten minutes Jeff was back, dressed and packed. Quickly he gave a few orders. Scott, you're in charge now. I'll call you as soon as I'm in Chicago. Tin Tin, your with me.  
  
F.A.B! Scott and Tin Tin said at the same time. Jeff didn't even bothered to take the supplies of the plane. He quickly checked if there was enough kerosene in the tank and then he started the plane. Tin Tin was sitting in the chair next to him. Jeff insisted on flying. I need an occupation, he said, or I shall run mad.  
  
Jeff tried to concentrate on flying, but he couldn't help his thoughts drifting of to Penelope. Feelings of guilt ate him away and he hoped and prayed with whole his heart for a change to make it right again. He longed to see her, but feared it at the same time. What would she look like? What had The Hood done to her? When he thought of The Hood he felt a surge of white, blinding hate, he'd never felt before, shot through him.  
  
Around nine o'clock in the morning they landed on the airport. Through the rush hour, they went as soon as possible to Chicago Central Hospital. I think the first thing we need to do is see Dr. Burke, Tin Tin suggested. We need to explain a few things to him. And we need permission to visit her outside the visiting hours.  
  
I suppose your right, but make it quick, Jeff growled. He was getting more and more nervous. Luckily they could speak with Alex Burke right away. After Tin Tin had explain the situation the received instant permission to go and see Penelope. Tin Tin walked Jeff to the door of room 216. I'll be waiting outside for you, she said in a soft voice, good luck!  
  
I need an occupation, he said, or I shall run mad. Yes, I´ve copied this sentence right out of Jane Austens Sense and Sensibility. Sigh..... Alan Rickman  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Carefully, Jeff opened the door and stepped inside. Penelope was sitting upright in bed. As soon as she saw him she turned as white as the pillow she leaned against.  
  
A thousand thoughts shot through his head when he saw her like that. He noticed how pale and thin she looked. How there were small wounds and bruises all over her face. But what hurt him most where her eyes. They where dark with fear. Knowing he caused that fear stabbed his heart.  
  
Slowly he came closer. Penelope tried to back away. She pressed herself against the mattress, like she wanted to disappear in it. And tears where forming in her eyes. She is terrified of me, Jeff realised in shock.  
  
He stood right next to her bed now. 'Penny.', he said in a gentle tone. Just then she found her voice back. Jeff, listen, she began hastily, almost thumping over the words, I know you are angry with me and I understand that. But before you say something, please let me say how sorry I am for the pain I've cost you and. she threw a shuddering breath.  
  
Jeff placed a finger on her lips to silence her. Shhhh, he said hoarsely, I'm the one that should be apologising, not you. Parker told me the truth, about what really happened. I'm the one who caused you pain, and I am so sorry for it. Can you ever forgive me for those terrible things I've said to you? I didn't mean them. I was just so angry. I know that's no excuse. I should've know better. I should've known you better.  
  
The tears where now freely streaming over her face. Jeff sat down next to the bed and gently brushed them away. Everything was so mixed up, Penelope said. At first it seemed the right thing to do, but later, when I realised the pain I'd caused you. There's no need for you to apologise, really. You believed only what I made you believe and your reaction was perfectly understandable. I'm just so glad that you are no longer angry with me.  
  
She smiled at him, through her tears. And carefully, because of broken ribs, Jeff pulled her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and whispered: I've missed you so much.  
  
They spend more then an hour talking to each other. Easing each others pain and feelings of guilt, until Alex came in to tell them Penelope needed to rest. Jeff pressed a kiss on her forehead. Sweet dreams, Penny, I'll be here again when you wake up.  
  
To be continued in ´Come Away With Me´  
  
By the way, as you may have noticed, I could do with a beta- reader. If you want to help me, please send me an email. Thank you 


End file.
